The Game
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Ciel passava os dias a jogar xadrez. Nem mesmo Sebastian o conseguia vencer neste jogo. Mas poderia haver um outro jogo que pudesse vencer? Agora Ciel terá de obedecer às regras do snooker se quiser ganhar. !Yaoi!Lemon!SebastianxCiel!


**Autor:** Maylene  
**Título:** The Game

**Estado** - Concluído  
**Género** - Romance / One-Shot  
**Par** - Sebastian x Ciel  
**Notas:** Esta Fic é Shota e é dedicada à Kurokami que, após ter ajudado na ideia, fez birra para que eu a concluísse.

O título está em inglês porque agora virou moda. O tema é Kuroshitsuji porque também é moda.

Trata-se de um universo alternativo ao anime/mangá.

Atenção que tem Lemon!

-----------------------------

**The Game**

Duas bonitas safiras fitavam o céu límpido da madrugada. Uma delas era visível mas a outra ocultava-se por detrás de uma venda que cobria o resultado de um acidente que tivera. Estendeu as mãos para o vento e tentou saboreá-lo. Adorava sentir aquela aragem húmida pela cara antes que o orfanato ganhasse vida.

Mas naquele dia tudo ganhou alvoroço mais cedo do que esperava e segundos depois haviam outras crianças a correr pela grandiosa mansão governada por um conde que se dedicara a educar aquelas crianças abandonadas pela cruel vida do mundo lá de fora.

A criança vagabunda fitou o parapeito da janela da torre norte e apercebeu-se que duas mãos habilidosas, cobertas por luvas brancas, ajeitavam rapidamente uma colecção de vasos em exposição. Sebastian Michaelis, o nobre que cuidava das crianças todas, trancou os vidros, ajeitou as cortinas mas depois abriu uma fresta e fitou através dela a criança solitária sentada à beira do rio, sorrindo.

O pequeno-almoço era servido com enorme requinte e o chá era sempre obrigatório. Naquela manhã era chá de menta. A criança do olho ferido demonstrou uma expressão de desagrado. Não é que não gostasse daquele chá mas naquela semana já era a terceira vez que o bebia. O senhor da casa dizia sempre que o chá proporcionava às crianças um dia fresco e cheio de energias. Mas aquele pequeno parado não partilhava da mesma opinião. Ele não precisava de energias para mais nada além de passar todo o dia sentado na cadeira de lona do pátio a jogar, consigo próprio, aquele jogo de xadrez.

Dias sucediam-se a mais dias e tudo era aborrecido. Algumas vezes Sebastian brincava com as crianças mas o mais frequente era sentar-se junto àquele menino especial a partilhar aquele jogo de estratégia.

- Xeque-mate.

- Não adianta, não é? Não consigo derrotar uma criança no seu próprio jogo.

Sebastian enrugou a testa e cruzou os braços. Perdera novamente para aquele menino-prodígio. Era mais uma derrota para juntar às caixas empilhadas na torre de xeques-mates.

- O segredo é a concentração e tudo o resto é estratégia.

Ciel começou a recolher as peças e a dispô-las novamente sobre o tabuleiro da mesa para mais uma partida que faria contra si próprio.

- Concentração… – o conde aproximou-se ligeiramente da criança até ter a certeza que só ela ouviria. – Eu conheço um jogo que não conseguirás vencer só com concentração. Para o venceres precisas de estratégia sim… e precisarás de mexer as mãos. Será um jogo baseado nos movimentos que o teu corpo puder fazer.

Calmamente, Ciel ergueu a mão para afastar aquele homem que cuidava de tantas crianças e recitou uma frase como se fosse um verso.

- Não há nenhum jogo que eu não consiga vencer.

Os olhos de Sebastian brilharam intensa e cruelmente, revelando um sorriso matreiro e seguro de si.

- Quero que me esperes na sala de snooker esta noite.

O conde ergueu-se e afastou-se do jovem. Antes de voltar a entrar em casa ainda ajudou um grupo de crianças a recuperar a bola que caíra no rio e depois foi mandar preparar o almoço. Ciel ficou para trás a fitar o tabuleiro de xadrez arrumado para mais um jogo.

- Com que então snooker… trabalho de mãos… corpo… e a concentração não servirá de muito… É só preciso pontaria!

A criança levantou-se também da cadeira e dirigiu-se até à sala onde estava a mesa de snooker. Aquela sala estava sempre vazia, pois não era um jogo apreciado por mais nenhuma criança e só era usado pelos adultos às altas horas da noite, em que se davam a luxos no meio de bebidas e charutos. O cheiro incomodou um pouco Ciel mas não cedeu. Ali ficou o dia todo a praticar a sua pontaria com os tacos e as bolas.

A noite caía sobre os jardins da grande mansão do orfanato. O jantar terminara há uma hora atrás e todas as crianças tinham ido lavar os dentes para seguirem para as caminhas. Sebastian acabara de ler uma história no quarto do primeiro grupo de meninos e ia agora passar ao segundo. Era hábito todas as noites haver uma história diferente e sem ela ninguém dormia naquela casa.

A história no segundo quarto terminara e o conde passara para o terceiro. Ciel era a única criança neste quarto que não escutava. Tinha-se enterrado por debaixo dos lençóis para abafar o ruído das vozes animadas de todos e tentar pensar um pouco no desafio que começaria dali a poucas horas.

Durante todo o treino, conseguira encontrar uma boa técnica para acertar as bolas todas e encaixá-las nos buracos. Testara imensos ângulos possíveis para as suas jogadas e, passado pouco tempo, apercebera-se que só precisava de acertar a direcção do taco na direcção em que o seu olhar apontava. Era muito simples!

Dois jogadores partilhavam uma mesa de dimensões variáveis e 22 bolas. Cada bola tinha a sua própria cor e pontuação. Havia só uma bola passível de ser acertada – a branca – e através dela teria de encaixar as restantes nos buracos laterais. O objectivo era fazer mais pontos que o adversário, colocando o máximo possível de bolas nos aberturas, seguindo uma determinada sequência: primeiro uma vermelha e depois qualquer outra bola de cor.

Encaixar todas as bolas excepto a branca e, se possível, encaixar mais do que uma bola de cada vez. Por cada bola de cor encaixada, ela regressava ao jogo enquanto houvesse bolas vermelhas na mesa, como se fosse um ciclo e, quando as bolas vermelhas tivessem desaparecido, era só acertar nas restantes bolas pela ordem de pontuação. A preta era a última e a mais valiosa. Porém, em cada vez falhada ou desperdiçada, o adversário ficaria a ganhar quer em pontuação, quer na jogada. E o vencedor seria aquele que obtivesse a maior pontuação. Perfeito para ele!

Bastaria subir a um banco para se alinhar com a direcção que pretendia e usar a força necessária que queria transmitir à bola. Este era mais um jogo que ia ganhar.

Finalmente todo o quarto estava mergulhado em silêncio, os corredores também e a escadaria. A criança vestiu-se e desceu até ao piso inferior. Dirigiu-se à tal sala. Colocou o banco em frente do tabuleiro de jogo e subiu. Saltou e sentou-se na borda deste, aguardando pela chegada do seu adversário.

Minutos depois o conde entrou. Estava igualzinho àquela madrugada, com excepção do seu sorriso diabólico que não conseguia esconder. Ciel fitava-o de cima da mesa com o olhar confiante e decidido. Apenas uma vitória para somar a todas as outras…

- Preparei a mesa e o jogo. Podes escolher o taco.

Sebastian estava junto à porta a retirar as luvas. O ambiente envolvente era iluminado só por 4 candelabros localizados nos cantos da divisão. Uma dessas luzes embatia no homem e devolvia sombras grotescas e assustadoras.

- Não será necessário o taco.

A expressão rígida do jovem alterou-se imediatamente. Não havia outro meio de jogar sem os tacos… e porque estava aquele homem a tirar as luvas se nem para dormir as tirava? Os pensamentos que iam na sua cabeça foram lidos e os dois pares de olhos fitaram-se. A troca de olhares foi quebrada logo de seguida quando Sebastian levou a mão ao queixo e mostrou-se bastante pensativo.

- No andar de cima estão os pequenos a dormir. O salão principal é demasiado aberto. A sala norte é muito frequentada pelos traquinas que fingem que estão a dormir e depois vão brincar para lá a meio da noite. Estão constantemente a bater à porta do meu quarto mesmo durante a noite. Lá fora está frio. Mas aqui ninguém vem, excepto quando há aquelas festas de adultos e hoje não é uma dessas noites. Então… – rapidamente o homem voltou a encarar a criança com um olhar deliciado. – Aqui é o lugar perfeito!

- Como…

- Vamos ver se uma criança como tu consegue vencer-me num jogo de sedução… – a passos demorados ele começou a aproximar-se do jovem. – Não precisarás de concentração… – mesmo a passos lentos chegou perto do menino em poucos segundos. – precisas de uma estratégia rudimentar para acertares nos pontos sensíveis da outra pessoa… - estendeu as mãos e acariciou o pescoço da criança. – os movimentos das mãos serão necessários… - fugazmente desviou a mão esquerda para a parte de baixo de Ciel que não conseguiu conter um gemido. – e por último, só terás de usar o teu corpo… - obrigou-o a deitar-se sobre a mesa e ambos os corpos tocaram-se.

- O que pensas que estás a…

Sebastian abalroou a sua boca com um beijo exigente e denominador. Um a um, foi desapertando os botões da camisa do pequeno que estava estupefacto com o que estava a acontecer.

Com um serviço de mãos perfeito, a camisa foi atirada para longe e o cinto das calças da criança foi desapertado. Lábios voltaram a cobrir lábios para calar a voz infantil que estava pronta a gritar. As mãos descalças dançaram sobre o corpo frágil e esguio por debaixo de si, removendo as calças, massajando, contornando e explorando. Quando se certificou que o pequeno já estava demasiado envergonhado para gritar, o beijo foi quebrado e as carícias começaram a descer pelo pescoço abaixo. Brincou com os dois mamilos rosados e descobriu que esse era um dos pontos fracos da jovem vítima. O outro ponto ficava entre as pernas. Bastou massajar poucas vezes aí para que Ciel atingisse o seu prazer.

- És tão sensível…

- És um monstro. Afinal era este o jogo que querias fazer…

- Desde o início.

Sebastian sorriu e levou a mão à boca lambendo os dedos.

- O que vais… Ahhh!

Antes que tivesse tempo para terminar a sua frase, o corpo infantil estava a ser penetrado por um dedo que rodou para tentar dar espaço a um segundo dedo. O corpo torceu-se de dor e os braços de Ciel embateram nas bolas alinhadas com a forma de um triângulo. Três bolas vermelhas foram empurradas contra as bordas do tabuleiro, ressaltando e entrando nos buracos.

Os dedos foram removidos e seu corpo foi obrigado a voltar-se ao contrário sobre a mesa. O conde debruçou-se sobre ele novamente e voltou a tocar-lhe nos mamilos, apertando-os. A criança tentou afastar aquelas mãos de si mas foram detidas pela mão forte do adulto que as prendeu. No meio destes movimentos desesperados, os cotovelos embateram em mais duas bolas vermelhas que rolaram até aos seus buracos.

- Nada mal… 5 bolas encaixadas e já só restam 10 vermelhas.

Sebastian tornou ambos os corpos mais próximos e, numa luta interior para evitar aquele contacto, a criança lutou repetidamente e durante essa luta frenética mais 2 bolas vermelhas foram acertadas.

A temperatura começava a aquecer e aos poucos Ciel perdia as forças para lutar. Sentia o corpo estranho, como se aquele corpo não fosse mais como sempre o conhecera. Sebastian continuava a brincar com ele, com a sua língua distribuía saliva no meio de beijos pelo pescoço e pelas costas. As mãos continuavam sobre os dois mamilos beliscando, enquanto ruídos de prazer começavam a ser disparados da boca do jovem. Uns segundos depois cansou-se de brincar com o tronco da criança e começou a descer novamente. As mãos poisaram sobre as ancas, sobre as coxas, viraram para dentro e apertaram o órgão infantil. Ciel mordeu o seu próprio lábio na tentativa de conter ou gemido, esticou o seu braço o máximo que conseguiu, agarrou uma das bolas vermelhas que ainda estava em jogo e arremessou-a contra a cara do homem.

Num movimento extremamente rápido, o conde agarrou a bola mesmo antes do atingir.

- Não pode ser… não a poderias ter parado tão rapidamente e só com uma mão…

- Seria possível só se eu fosse um demónio, não era? Pois eu sou um demónio…

O jovem sentou-se e começou a recuar sobre a mesa. Uma mão foi embater noutra bola vermelha que rolou até a uma abertura lateral. A atenção momentânea da criança desviou-se para a bola durante segundos mas quando regressou ao tempo real já estava aquele demónio com os joelhos em cima da mesa e avançar sobre ela. Abriu a sua mão ainda com a bola vermelha que bateu no tapete verde da mesa, repinchou e caiu no chão da sala.

Enquanto um continuava a recuar, o outro continuava a ganhar terreno. Ciel chegou ao meio da mesa, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo na direcção oposta foi puxado pelo conde que aproximou a cara dos dois pela terceira vez. Desta vez não foram os lábios a cobrir a boca mas sim a língua que a invadiu e penetrou. Os dentes mordiscaram e tentaram apoderar-se da totalidade da respiração do pequeno. O fôlego de Ciel estava quase a terminar quando finalmente cedeu e permitiu que a diversão continuasse. Abriu a sua boca e ambas as línguas se tocaram, ambos os dentes mordiscaram e as bocas encaixaram-se perfeitamente.

Novamente o corpo do mais velho depôs-se sobre o do mais novo. A cabeça pendeu para trás, tocou sobre a mesa e empurrou mais três bolas na mesa. Essas três bolas foram contra duas vermelhas que acertaram nos buracos.

Os braços da criança envolveram o corpo de Sebastian e requisitaram aquele beijo ainda mais. Por momentos as bocas foram separadas para que voltassem a recuperar o ar e, logo de seguida, os lábios uniram-se de novo. O conde estava perdido no beijo com uma sede difícil de saciar. A criança estava a gostar e não o queria romper.

As mãos nuas do demónio tocaram-lhe as costas e desceram. Chegaram às nádegas e abriram-nas. Outro dedo foi introduzido e desta vez o beijo foi partido com um grito de dor. Ciel contorceu o seu corpo que se arqueou num espasmo. No meio deste espasmo outra bola vermelha foi tocada e rodou até o orifício de um dos extremos. Mais dois dedos foram introduzidos e Ciel mexeu-se sobre a mesa. Apoiou-se sobre o braço esquerdo enquanto levou a sua mão direita à boca, bloqueando os gritos que estava prestes a dar. O demónio aproveitou-se disto e avançou mais sobre a mesa apertando o corpo do outro nos seus braços. Com os dentes mordiscou a orelha, desceu, mordiscou o pescoço, os ombros e agarrou-lhe no órgão. Voltou a massajar e mais uma vez Ciel voltou a vergar o seu corpo. Puxou-o para cima de si e obrigou-o a sentar-se sobre as suas pernas. Continuou a mordiscar a orelha enquanto as mãos brincavam com movimentos de vaivém sobre o membro já excitado. Os gemidos de prazer deixaram de ser contidos pela mão e esperneou-se tentando soltar. Os pés foram embater em mais duas bolas que caíram dentro dos buracos e ainda uma terceira bola rolou sobre a mesa ficando mesmo na beira de outro buraco.

Após estar satisfeito com o rumo que o jogo adquirira, Sebastian libertou o pequeno durante um minuto. Esperou que este se afastasse a correr mas tal não aconteceu. O corpo caiu sobre a mesa ofegando e completamente corado e transpirado. A expressão tão infantil, tentadora e implorante fez o prazer aumentar mais. Voltou a beijá-lo, voltou a deitar-se sobre ele. A última bola vermelha foi atingida e caiu. Levantou-lhe as pernas e lentamente entrou dentro dele. Um grito de dor percorreu a sala e o corpo frágil voltou a dobrar-se. Deixou-se desfalecer sobre o tampo e os braços caíram abertos sobre este. Outra bola rolou, bateu na bola amarela e esta entrou num dos cantos. Os movimentos começaram e as unhas cravaram-se na pele macia e sensível numa forma de o trazer para mais perto de si. Ciel sentiu a respiração de Sebastian ao mesmo tempo que as estocadas iam aumentando. Já não sentia dor mas sim um enorme prazer. Também ele estava e tentar apoderar-se daquele homem que lhe estava a proporcionar um enorme bem-estar. Deixou que as estocadas continuassem a aumentar enquanto implorava por mais para deleito da criatura, cujos olhos vermelhos brilhavam e faiscavam de entusiasmo. Mais três bolas foram atingidas pelos movimentos das estocadas e acabaram por cair em três buracos pela ordem certa; primeiro a verde, depois a castanha e por último a azul.

Juntos chegaram ao clímax e beijaram-se exigentemente. Sebastian levou a mão à testa da criança e beijou-a.

- Ainda faltam duas bolas.

A face de Ciel estava completamente irresistível. Estava molhada, corada e submissa. Acenou a dar permissão para mais uma vez e Sebastian esboçou um sorriso vitorioso. Voltou a aproximar os corpos, aproximou o seu órgão do alvo e quando estava pronto para entrar mais uma vez… ouviram-se vozes do outro lado da porta.

- Ninguém vem a esta sala, sem ser em festas. É o lugar indicado.

A voz da governante Meilin era audível apesar de estar a sussurrar para outro alguém. A voz do cozinheiro Bard também se ouviu a concordar.

Sebastian levantou-se imediatamente de cima do pequeno e saltou da mesa. Puxou o fecho das calças e foi buscar as luvas. Ciel também apressou-se a sair de cima da mesa, recolheu as suas roupas a tremer e vestiu-as o mais depressa que consegui, sem sequer as apertar. No meio desta agitação, a bola rosa acabou também por ser direccionada para um dos buracos. O conde puxou a criança para um dos cantos escuros da divisão no mesmo instante em que a porta se abria.

- Eu disse-te que estaria vazia. Ninguém vem aqui.

- Será o local ideal para os nossos encontros nocturnos, minha querida.

Um clique de uma porta a fechar-se ouviu-se e os dois fugitivos olharam assustados para toda divisão.

- Pareceu ouvir-me algo… – disse a governanta.

- Foi impressão tua… vamos lá começar o nosso serviço de hoje.

- Não achas que a mesa está desarrumada? É como se tivessem estado a jogar nela há minutos atrás…

- Esquece lá isso Meilin, os putos não gostam deste jogo.

Ambos se beijaram e começaram a despir-se.

Entretanto Ciel e Sebastian tinham saído pela porta lateral. A criança tentava controlar o ritmo normal da sua respiração que o susto descontrolara. O seu braço ainda estava seguro pela mão do homem que, mesmo naquela circunstância, não conseguia deixar de sorrir regaladamente.

- Parece que foi um empate. Retomaremos o jogo noutra altura e vencerei de certeza. É melhor subires.

Assim que largou o braço, Ciel correu escadas acima sem dizer nada. Chegando ao topo voltou-se para baixo e viu Sebastian a segurar um candelabro enquanto caminhava para uma das salas perto da cozinha. Tinha novamente as luvas postas e ostentava a sua postura direita e rígida. Sentindo-se observado parou e sorriu para a criança no topo.

- Para a próxima não será apenas um empate. – e dizendo isto soprou as velas e tudo escureceu.

Porém, na sala do snooker, agora ocupada por outro casal, ficara ainda a bola preta em cima da mesa à espera de também ser acertada. Provavelmente fora Sebastian que marcara os pontos todos sobre as bolas que acertara, não com o taco mas com o corpo de Ciel. No entanto, havia uma bola vermelha perdida pelo chão da divisão - o que significava que as bolas de cor tinham sido encaixadas antes da última bola vermelha. O ciclo não se completara. Era necessário voltar atrás a recomeçar tudo novamente a partir daquela bola vermelha. Era necessário acertar aquela bola antes de encaixar as bolas de cor e por último… havia a bola preta ainda a aguardar o toque. A bola branca não se via. Essa estava na mão de Sebastian que se preparava para numa próxima vez substitui-la por Ciel para acertar novamente numa nova noite de paixão. Aquele era um jogo ainda por terminar…

**Fim**


End file.
